marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rawhide Kid Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Trail of Long Ago | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A local sheriff helps a historian uncover lost town archives. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Greenough Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Rockdust | StoryTitle3 = The Twister | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Robbed the Express! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A convicted rail robber named Brett Brown has recently been released from prison. Unwilling to lead a respectable life however, he immediately returns to his old tricks. He boards a rail car and inquires about sitting near the mailbox location. The conductor tells him that the mailbox car is off-limits and is guarded by a rail detective. Brett spies a well-dressed mustached man, and instantly deduces that he must be the undercover detective. Finding an unkempt hobo named Silent Jefferson, Brett conspires to rob the train. He directs Jefferson to distract the detective, allowing him time to rob the train. However, it turns out that Jefferson is actually the rail detective and arrests Brett Brown. The well-dressed mustached man was simply a passenger en route to New York City. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Those Who Live by the Gun... | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An outlaw named Blackie and his friends catch the Rawhide Kid napping under a tree. Taking the opportunity to get revenge on him for past offenses, they hogtie his legs, and string him over a tree limb. The Kid manages to escape however and deftly the entire posse. He leaves them bound against a tree, and rides off into the distance. When a local sheriff and his deputy come upon Blackie's gang, they lie and tell him that a large group of men had ambushed them. They refuse to admit that they had been so quickly taken down by a single gunslinger. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackie Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = * The Bat Strikes is reprinted in ''Mighty Marvel Western'' #27. * Twister is reprinted in ''Mighty Marvel Western'' #35. * The Man Who Robbed the Express is reprinted in ''Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl'' #1. * Those Who Live by the Gun... is reprinted in ''Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Rawhide Kid (Volume 1) #1-150 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 2) #1-4 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 3) #1-5 | Links = * Rawhide Kid cover art gallery * Rawhide Kid article at Wikipedia * Rawhide Kid article at the Marvel Directory * Rawhide Kid CNN article * Rawhide Kid series index at the Grand Comics Database }}